


Checkmate Miraculous Team!

by MGA123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Family Secrets, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Saving the World, Ultimate Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGA123/pseuds/MGA123
Summary: Hawkmoth has finally done it. He finally has Ladybug and Cat Noir right where he wants them to take their Miraculouses. How you may ask, by kidnapping the other Miraculous holders on their so called "team" and some of their family members and other loved ones of course. But the question is: Will Marinette and Adrien have to make the ultimate sacrifice, on live television, to save the people they love and the city that they have sworn to protect?Rated T for some blood shown, language, gun usage.





	Checkmate Miraculous Team!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters. All rights are own by Netflix and other respective owners.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were running as fast as they could as leapt and swung from one rooftop to another as they were heading to Hawkmoth's hideout, having finally located it and determined as ever to finally put an end to their conflict with their foe once and for all. Their eyes were filled with determination and anger.

"Okay Hawk Moth, we're coming for you, you son of a bitch." Ladybug said to herself as Cat Noir, a little shocked at hearing "his lady" actually swear, wanted to scold her for using such language, but figured that now wasn't the best time as they were on a mission...

Quite possibly their last mission.

At last they have arrived at their arch nemesis' hideout, crashing through the circle shaped window to signify that. The place was shrouded in darkness, the only light that was lighting the room was the moonlight from outside from the now broken window. "Hawk Moth! Where are you?!" Ladybug screamed out into the darkness in her justified rage, only to be met with complete silence for a few minutes before begin met with a calm yet mencing laugh...

…A few seconds later, there was another laugh, this time a bit feminine.

...A few seconds after that, there was a dark, cold, sinster laugh, the two heroes quickly realized what was happening, as a few seconds passed and all that be heard around them was multiple voices laughing at them, before the lights suddenly turned on all around the two French heroes. Revealing to their horror, that they were completely and utterly surrounded by every newly restored Akumatized villain they've ever faced. From a new host for the Bubbler Akuma to the Pharaoh to Silencer to Kung Food to Stormy Weather to Dark Cupid to Dark Blade and so on. And from the looks of it, they all looked liked to be powered up, much to the two heroes shock.

"A trap, set by yours truly." Hawkmoth said as he walked out from behind Bubbler and a host for the Lady Wifi Akuma, with a smug smirk on his face, clapping his hands.

"Hawkmoth! Where are our friends?!" The black laced cat theme sidekick asked furiously.

"Oh they're fine..." The villain stated. "For now of course." Hawkmoth told them as he walked a little closer to the superhero duo. "Now, I'm going to say this once: Give me your Miraculous. Both of you. Now, or I will have to take drastic measures."

"I guess this army is one of them?" Ladybug asked, to which the villian nodded. "So give them to me. Or else." Hawkmoth said as he held out his hand.

"Sorry Hawkmoth, but we're not just going to give them to you for free." Cat Noir said as he jumped back, pulling out a medium sized black stick, ready to fight for his life against these multiple resurrected adversaries.

"If you want our Miraculouses, you're gonna have to take them from us." She said as she jumped back as well, pulling out a red yo-yo with black spots all over it, ready to kick some akumatized asses.

"Very well..." Hawkmoth said as he walked away, disappearing into the sea of villains around him. "Take them out and give me their miraculouses!" He said, waving the two goodbye.

On his command, the army of villains charged at the duo, as the latter got into their traditional fighting stances, with the disguised Marinette spun her red yo-yo around and around at a fast pace behind her, and the disguised Adrien spun his now extended black staff between his fingers before the two of them charged towards the army in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for the next chapter. Cause things are going to get pretty dope. See you then.


End file.
